Power of Earth
by Chef Erica
Summary: When a new enemy appears a new Sailor Scout joins the fray, bringing with them nightmares that plague Darien. Can the Senshi figure out who the new scout is before it is too late? Please R&R, I'm begging you.
1. Prologue

OK, here's the deal, i started this story about two years ago, but i   
never finished it, now i plan to complete it, so please read it and   
review.   
  
Thanks so much.   
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Andrew, how did Lizzie break her leg again?" Darien laughed as he and  
his best friend walked down the long hospital corridor together, both   
very tall for their young 17 years.   
  
As Andrew began the entertaining tale once again, something caught   
Darien's eye, causing him to stop and stare.   
  
Looking through a large plate glass window he saw a girl about 12   
years old laying with her eyes closed. 3 streaks of white or blonde   
hair, he wasn't sure which, lay on hair the same color as his own,  
dark brown, almost black.   
  
A nurse stepped out of a nearby room, noticed him, and came to see  
what he was looking at.   
  
"She's pretty, isn't she?" the nurse questioned when she came up   
behind him. All he could do was nod.   
  
"We call her Snow White because of her dark hair and light complexion.   
She just lays there waiting for her prince to come wake her up."   
  
"What happened to her?" he asked.   
  
"The doctor says she was in an accident about nine years ago. Lost   
both her parents, as far as we know."   
  
"Do you know her name?"   
  
"No. We lost all her records in a freak fire about seven years ago,   
along with the doctor who knew her name. Everything was destroyed. We   
just had to go with the name he had always used when he talked to or   
about her. Maybe if she ever wakes up she can tell us who she   
is." She sighed in frustration, "It's doubtful though. She was so   
young when it happened she'll probably still be three and a   
very scared little girl." She shrugged off the sad disposition   
she had created for herself and went on, "Well, I have rounds to   
get back to, so if you'll excuse me."   
  
After she had left Darien slipped into the room as quietly as possible. He   
held a dozen white roses in his hand, meant for the temporarily   
incapacitated sister of his best friend, and not wanting to giver   
her any wrong ideas. He took one out of the bouquet and laid it next   
to her face, with a brotherly butterfly kiss on her forehead. "Time   
to wake up little princess," he whispered.   
  
"Hey, Darien, where'd you go?" Andrew called from the hallway. Darien   
quickly ran out of the room and caught up to his friend. "What   
happened? You disappeared into thin air."   
  
"Nothing, I just saw something interesting, that's all," Darien   
answered as he found his friend. He never noticed the sharp   
intake of breath of the flutter of eyelashes. 


	2. Chapter 1

Present  
  
A girl of 15 or 16 walked down the street toward the ever-  
popular arcade with more confidence than she felt, being trained to   
hold her head high. Many stopped to stare, some trying to figure out   
where they had seen her before, some trying to get her attention.   
One young man riding a bicycle crashed into a nearby mailbox.  
  
She was very tall, 5'11 flatfoot to be exact. Her hair was   
very long and dark brown, almost black, `like rich soil,'  
someone had   
once described it, brushing her heels, with three distinct white   
blonde streaks growing from her hairline. Each highlight was braided   
about six inches and then was tied together at the back of her head,   
allowing the rest to fall freely in three wispy curls, only to join   
the rest of her curly hair, the white only reaching her mid calves.  
  
Her fair, almost white skin was a sharp contrast to the dark   
mane that flowed behind her, never seeming to tan no matter how much   
time she spent in the sun, and two electric blue eyes analyzed her   
surroundings, watching, waiting for something to happen.  
  
She was slender, with a lavender, sleeveless sundress made of   
light airy cotton falling to her mid thigh, revealing long, shapely   
legs and an hourglass figure. Her three-inch sandals, making her   
even taller, were the same color as her dress, and she carried a   
matching handbag, slung carelessly over her shoulder.   
  
As she walked, a pink-haired grammar school student darted   
passed her, her pigtails bouncing, bringing a sad smile to the   
stranger's face.  
  
Suddenly a stray toy ball rolled into the child's path, and   
she was airborne, sending her crashing directly into the pavement.  
  
"I don't believe this, I turning in to Serena!" she  
grumbled   
loudly as she began to pick herself up. When she looked up the   
pretty girl she had passed was kneeling in front of her with a   
concerned expression.  
  
"Are you all right, sweetheart?" she asked  
  
Reenie nodded as she stood up, only to reveal a scraped and   
bloody knee. She involuntarily winced and the stranger smiled.  
  
"Why don't we go inside that arcade, and I bet we can find   
some ice cream and something to clean that up with? What do you  
say?"  
  
Reenie's face brightened and she lead the way, a death grip   
on her newfound friend's hand.  
  
"Andrew!" the pink moon child cried excitedly as she bounded   
to the counter.  
  
"Hey kiddo, what can I do for you today?" the blonde arcade   
manager said when he saw her.  
  
Reenie looked up at her companion questioningly. "Whatever   
you want, sweetheart," she assured her quietly.  
  
"I'll have two scoops of fudge ripple."  
  
"And could I get one scoop in a cup please, and a clean wash   
clothe?" the newcomer said so softly that Andrew had to strain to   
hear her.   
  
Reenie was lifted onto the stool and her knee was clean   
before the ice cream came. The brunette reached into her purse and   
pulled out some money and two Band-Aids. "All right, I have the   
Sailor Scouts or Tuxedo Mask, who do you want on your knee?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," came the immediate response.  
  
Their ice cream was ready by then and they went to sit in a   
nearby booth.  
  
"My name's Reenie, what's yours?"  
  
"People just call me Deme."  
  
"Cool, like the model, Deme?" Reenie asked.  
  
"It's short for Demeter, the Greek goddess of Earth. My   
parents were ecologists," the pretty woman said, avoiding the   
question.  
  
"What do they do now?" the child questioned confusedly.  
  
"They died a long time ago, when I was much young than you.   
I don't remember them very well. What about your parents, they  
must   
be worried about you being out all by yourself," she changed the   
subject.  
  
"Na, they know I can take care of myself, and I'm waiting  
for   
my cousin to come pick me up. She's late as usual, probably has   
detention again." The way the last comment came out made Deme  
laugh   
outright, causing her to remember someone form her long forgotten   
past. She was going to have to find him, and soon.  
  
"I heard that you little brat," came a loud voice directly   
behind Reenie. Both looked up to see five girls standing behind the   
booth led by a girl with a similar hairstyle to Reenie's.  
  
"What's the matter Meatball brain? The truth hurt?" Rei   
accused.  
  
"Shut-up Rei. Nobody asked you," Serena answered.  
  
"Deme, you came. I thought you weren't getting into town   
until Monday," Lita exclaimed, rushing up to give the, up until  
now,   
unnoticed girl, who was actually taller than her, a bear hug. She   
turned to her friends and introduce her, "Everybody, this is  
Deme.   
She's my sparing partner in Karate class."  
  
Mina ripped open Serena's bag and pulled out a magazine she   
knew was hidden in there. Serena was famous for reading them during   
literature. The face smiling back at her from the cover of TEENIE   
BOPPER was very familiar.  
  
"You're the model, Deme! I don't believe it!" she  
squealed   
excitedly. Deme slowly sunk into her chair hiding her face as   
everyone in the arcade turned to look at her, all having heard of the   
famous teen   
model that had graced the covers of dozens youth magazines in the   
past 2 years.  
  
"Thanks a lot Mina," Lita whispered harshly.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know she had issues," she whispered  
back.  
  
"It's all right. I should be used to it by now," Deme   
reassured.  
  
Everyone squeezed into the booth before Lita began asking   
questions. "So what are you doing back? You were supposed to be  
in   
California until Monday."  
  
"My manager, Bill, booked an all day shoot tomorrow at Blue   
Cove Beach at the last minute. I was really looking forward to that   
day off and shopping out there, too," Deme answered shyly, not  
being   
used to so many people sitting around her and actually listening.  
  
"Wow. You were going to shop in a mall in California! That   
is sooooo cool. I always wanted to go there," Serena exclaimed.  
  
"It's not that exciting, trust me. I always preferred the   
shoots out in the open, you know away from lots of people. The earth   
has a lot of beauty that not enough people appreciate." Deme  
looked   
at her watch. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My cat  
is going   
to sharpen her claws on my favorite shoes if I don't get home  
soon. Please excuse me." As she got up to leave she had a thought and   
turned quickly to her friend, "Lita, why don't you and your  
friends come out to the shoot tomorrow. That really adorable photographer,   
Phillip, is going to be there, and he told me that he thought you   
were cute."  
  
Everyone's faces lit up, including Amy's, and looked to Lita for acceptance.  
  
"You bet! When should we be there?" Lita answered enthusiastically.  
  
"How about seven-ish, right after the sunrise shots. See you   
bright and early in the morning." With that she was walking out  
the door.  
  
As she walked out, Darien walked in, almost crashing into   
each other. "Excuse me," she said and was gone. Darien  
stood there staring after her. Where have I seen her before?  
  
"Darien, did you see her!?" Serena exclaimed as she ran up  
to him.  
  
"Who?" he asked coming out of his stupor.  
  
"Deme! She's only the hottest model right now. She's a   
friend of Lita's and she invited us to her photo shoot tomorrow  
at the beach! Come with us, please Darien," Serena begged.  
  
"Yeah, Darien. Come with us. We'll have lots of fun  
playing in the sand," Reenie joined in.  
  
"You're not going, Twerp," Serena tried to brush her off.  
  
"Yes I am. She's my friend, too. See she gave me this band-  
aid and she bought me ice cream." Reenie stuck her tongue out at   
Serena in indignation.  
  
"I'll go, and you two can ride in my car along with one of   
the other girls," Darien interrupted, preventing one of the now   
famous fights between `mother' and `daughter.'  
  
Before they could say anything else someone ran in the arcade   
yelling, "Help, they're gonna hurt her. Someone hurry!"  
  
Darien and the girls ran out the door to see what was going   
on.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Deme exited the arcade, strange feelings of Déjà vu flooding   
over her after seeing the young man in the doorway.  
  
Before she realized it three guys surrounded her. "Hey   
there. You sure are pretty. Wanna party with us?" The young  
man's tone indicated what he really meant.  
  
"No thank you," Deme replied as she continued walking.  
  
"That wasn't a question." They shoved her into the  
nearby alley and pinned her to the brick wall.  
  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble. Just leave me alone and   
nobody has to get hurt," she warned, trying to control her temper.  
  
"Did you hear that fellas. Snow White here says she's going   
to hurt us. What are you going to do? Sic the Seven Dwarves on  
us?" another thug sneered in her face.  
  
Without warning the heel of her hand shot into his chest   
hard, sending him sprawling across the ground in a shocked daze and   
gasping for air. The next guy tried to grab her wrist, but was   
tripped when her heeled foot swept behind him and kicked the back of   
his knees. Her knee connected with his chin, and she could hear his teeth   
clank together. She knew his dentist was in for a big surprise very   
soon. The third guy was much younger and a head shorter than her.   
He was apparently much smarter than his friends as well, because he   
backed away from her slowly, and when he was a safe distance, turned and ran   
away quickly.  
  
She looked up just as Lita and her friends came around the   
corner and skidded to a halt.  
  
"I should have known it would be you. I could have saved the   
energy of running out here," Lita teased, trying to lighten the   
atmosphere.  
  
"Thanks for the concern," Deme returned as she stepped out of   
the alley brushing off dirt and frowning. Her attackers were picking   
themselves up off the ground, deciding she was more trouble that she   
was worth, especially with the newcomers. "Sorry for bringing  
you all out here."  
  
She walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving a very   
stunned group of people in her wake.  
  
"Wow, I didn't even see that coming," Rei said as they walked   
back toward the arcade slowly.  
  
"Yeah well, it's not a surprise to me. We've kicked each   
other's butts a few times. I guess   
we're pretty even in fighting ability. The only time I've  
ever been able to really win a fight with her is when I came back from that   
training retreat in the mountains," Lita said.  
  
Serena decided to lighten the mood, never one to talk about   
fights and the darker side of life. "Let's go decide what to  
wear tomorrow. We can all go to my house and tear apart my closet.   
Darien, call me tonight." All the girl's took off down the  
street, blowing off study buddies once again.  
  
Darien shook his head and rolled his eyes as he reentered the   
arcade to talk to Andrew. "Hey, pal, what's up?" his  
friend of many years asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what it is about modeling and   
having your picture taken that can turn a normal, sweet girl into a   
maniac. I mean, I was one for a while and they never were real giddy   
about it."  
  
"You mean Serena and the other's getting all worked up about   
Deme. Come on, this isn't just any model, and I think you're  
jealous of the girl." Andrew pulled out an old, men's clothing  
catalogue from under the counter and a magazine from the lost and found.  
  
"I am not jealous. What do I have to be jealous about?"  
  
"This is you," he flipped to a page in it where Darien stood   
modeling a pair of Dockers. "And this is her," flopped the  
magazine face up, with Deme on the cover. "Think about it. She actually   
seemed very nice and in the articles I've read, she even seems a   
little mysterious with no last name that anyone can come up with,   
including her. You might find that you have something in common."  
  
"What could I have in common with a girl like that?" Darien   
asked critically.  
  
"Well," Andrew opened the magazine to the feature   
article, "she lost her parents in a car accident when she was a   
little kid, maybe three years old. You didn't think you had  
anything   
in common with Serena either, but you two seem to make out just fine,   
OOPS wrong choice of words." Andrew closed the magazine   
smiling. "Besides, Serena likes her, and Lita has known her for  
a really long time. She can't be that bad. Don't get jealous  
of the   
attention their giving her; the enthusiasm will where off, and you   
will soon be the center of Serena's and Reenie's worlds once  
again."  
  
Darien nodded, not letting all the mistrust go   
because `mysterious' usually meant trouble. There was still   
something about her that bothered him, and until he figured out what   
it was he wasn't going to be very far away whenever Serena, or  
Reenie for that matter, with her around.   
  
Then a thought struck him. "You actually read these girly  
teenager magazines?" he teased with a sly grin.  
  
"Hey, I find them when I'm cleaning up and it gets boring  
around here before the after school crowd shows up." 


	3. Chapter 2

OK, this part is really short, but it just didn't fit with the last   
part or the next part. You have permission to whip me with a wet   
noodle.  
STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
**********************************************************************  
"Persephone, I'm home," Deme said as she walked into her   
apartment.  
  
"It's about time. I'm starving," a voice from the  
kitchen called.  
  
"Sorry, I ran into a little trouble on the way home."  
  
A brown and black torte tabby cat with a yellow circle in the   
center of her forehead entered the room. "Nothing you  
couldn't handle, I hope," she replied.  
  
"No, everything is fine. I met them today. All but the   
Outers anyway. They were the same as they always were. Joined at   
the hip," Deme changed the subject.  
  
"Good, you will have to reveal yourself to them soon. The   
restorations are nearly complete."  
  
"But, they still have many years of fighting before they can   
live there. I don't see what the hurry is."  
  
"Did you already forget the great power source there, for   
both you and the protector? If he does not become aware of it soon,   
it could fall into the wrong hands, for you cannot defend it  
alone."  
  
Deme nodded to her companion before heading to the kitchen to   
prepare dinner. 


	4. Chapter 3

'"Mama, Mama, don't let him get me!" a three year old with   
hair the color of rich soil, with only three white blonde streaks   
shooting from her hair line, squealed as she ran behind her  
mother's skirts to hide from an unknown villain.  
  
"Don't let who get you?" the woman asked as she lifted  
the little girl to her hip.  
  
"Darien said he was going to put a fuzzy kittypillar down my   
back," she pouted, letting her big blue eyes work their magic.  
  
Just then an eight-year old boy charged into the room. As   
soon as he saw his mother he put the incriminating hairy worm behind   
his back, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Darien, what did I tell you about picking on her," she   
scolded, trying to cover her smile.   
  
"But she was in my room," he tried to defend.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Now go flush that bug down the  
toilet and finish packing. We have to leave soon."  
  
The three-year-old in her arms looked in horror at her   
mother. "No Mama. The kittypillar didn't do bad. Darien  
did bad, let's flush him." She shot her most accusing glare at her  
big brother, which had little affect, accept to make Mrs. Chiba laugh   
outright.  
  
"Angel Girl, I think he's a bit big for that." She  
kissed her on the forehead and placed her on the floor next to her   
brother. "Someday, you two are going to appreciate having each  
other around." The children looked at each other doubtfully.   
  
The speech they were about to receive was cut short when   
their father entered the room saying, "Hurry up. The weather  
looks bad and we have to drive through the mountains tonight." He  
hoisted an excited little boy onto his shoulders and headed for the car, the   
three-year-old attaching herself to her father's leg, the   
conversation with their mother long forgotten with the promise of a   
camping trip.'  
  
Darien and Deme snapped awake at the same time, having dreamt   
the same thing. 'What are these strange dreams I'm having all of  
a sudden? What brought them on?' Darien thought to himself as he lay   
staring at the ceiling.  
  
'It has to be him,' Deme thought. She looked at the digital   
clock next to her bed. '3 o'clock, time to get up. I have to be  
at the beach in two hours.'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A drowsy Darien picked a very sleepy Serena, Reenie, and Mina   
up at Serena's house. None of them were used to getting up before   
sunrise. Chad was going to take Rei and the other girls in the car   
he had recently purchased after selling his band equipment.  
  
It was 7:15am when they got to the beach. All the girls had   
perked up considerably after Darien had bought breakfast at Burger   
Palace.  
  
Serena jumped out of the car followed by the rest of the   
girls, all running down the beach toward the photography equipment.   
Darien straggled behind with Chad, who was also feeling dejected for   
being dragged out there so early in the morning.  
  
"Deme, we're here!" called Lita as they approached the set.   
  
Deme looked up from her book and smiled brightly when she saw   
them coming. Putting her book down, she got up to meet them. Reenie   
ran straight into her arms, and was lifted onto her hip, to   
everyone's but Reenie's surprise.  
  
"I'm so glad you could make it. You have no idea how boring   
it would be if you didn't show up." A cat jumped off the  
nearby trailer in front of Darien and immediately began sniffing and rubbing   
on his leg. "This is my cat, Persephone. She's a little  
ornery at times, but a good judge of character."   
  
Deme smiled, I knew it, he's the one, "I think she likes   
you. Hi, I'm Deme, we really didn't get the chance to meet   
yesterday." Deme stuck out her hand and they shook. All  
feelings of apprehension dissipated as their hands touched and he smiled at her.   
He still thought there was something up with her, he just knew it   
wasn't evil. Rei would have smacked her in the head with one of  
her little pieces of paper by now.  
  
"DEME! We're waiting for you to. . ." a young man with  
a camera around his neck, blonde frosted hair and big brown eyes about   
Darien and Chad's age walked around the corner of a trailer  
shouted before seeing the crowd, and in particular, Lita. "I'm  
sorry, I didn't know you had company. Hi, Lita." He smiled at her  
and all the girls sighed silently.  
  
"You keep that up and you'll be the one on magazine covers   
Phil. Then what am I going to do?" Deme teased when she saw the   
reactions of Lita's friends.  
  
"Marry me," he teased back. They had been teasing each other back   
and forth ever since she had become a model when she was 13   
years old.  
  
"I may have to, to protect you from the hordes of lovesick   
girls if nothing else," she answered eyeing the swooning girls   
playfully.  
  
"Well if it isn't for love," he sneered sarcastically.   
"Lita do you want to introduce me to your friends?" The introductions  
were made, and then he slipped Lita's hand through his arm and led   
everyone to where they would shoot the next set of pictures.   
  
They spent the morning running around the beach, building   
sandcastles, and watching Deme model the latest in swimwear for an   
expensive fashion magazine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At lunch the scouts, Deme, and Phil sat down to one of Lita's   
famous picnic lunches. Serena looked up the beach to see three tall   
familiar figures setting up their beach umbrellas and towels.  
  
"Amara, Michelle, Trista!" she squealed loudly, drawing the   
attention of many sunbathers. The women looked and smiled when they   
spotted the large group of people, and came to join them.  
  
"Hey, Moon Face, how's it going?" Amara asked, using her   
favorite nickname for the ever-energetic teen.  
  
Trista looked around at the group. She made eye contact   
with Deme and they immediately recognized each other.  
  
"Deme, its good to see you again. It's been a long  
time," Trista said as she sat down.  
  
"Yes it has. When was the last time? In the hospital   
right?" Deme asked.  
  
"I believe so," she answered. It wasn't exactly a lie.   
Technically she was in the hospital when they met, though she had   
been transformed at the time, but the fact that she recognized her   
through the mental distortion created when they were transformed   
bothered her though. That meant she probably knew who all the scouts   
were. Not that it was bad thing, she needed to know these kinds of   
things in her line of work, but still.  
  
"You two know each other?" Darien asked with interest.   
Trista wasn't friends with many people, and when she was there  
was usually more to it than just companionship. She preferred to be   
alone, and as the Keeper of Time she had plenty of practice.  
  
"Sort of," Deme answered, trying to cover their slip.   
"We met briefly when I was in the hospital awhile back. Not a big  
deal."  
  
This seemed to satisfy his curiosity for the moment and both   
Deme and Trista breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
The group enjoyed a peaceful lunch together after that and   
Deme invited the girls to model in a few shots with her.   
  
About half way through the second roll of film something   
strange began to happen. A black cloud began to form over the ocean   
in the distance, giving the appearance of a massive storm.  
  
"I sense a disturbance. The sea is churning," Michelle said   
as she watched.  
  
"What do you think it is. A new enemy?" Amara asked   
quietly. Michelle shrugged, not having any idea what to tell her   
cousin.  
  
"The weatherman said that it would be clear all day today,"   
Serena whined. Everyone else felt the same way she sounded. They   
had really enjoyed playing supermodel. Deme watched the   
storm build with a feeling of foreboding.  
  
Lightening struck near the beach, sending scared children   
behind their mothers, who were quickly gathering up towels and   
umbrellas and running for their cars. The photography crew was doing   
the same thing with the sets, cameras, cables and anything else they   
had brought out there with them and loading them into trailers. The   
rolling thunder sounded like evil laughter, making everyone's  
hair stand on end and goose bumps pop up all over their bodies.  
  
"I sense an evil presence here," Rei stated as she watched   
the cloud inch closer to land.  
  
"No, really, you think," Mina replied sarcastically. It   
didn't take a mystic to figure out that whatever was heading  
their way was bad news.  
  
The next bolt of lightening released a blue monster that   
sprayed painful, driving rain at everyone who had not taken shelter,   
including Darien, the scouts, Deme and Chad. Its physical body   
seemed to also be made of water, shifting and changing shapes.  
  
"Run everybody! Deme, get inside the trailer," Darien   
shouted, wanting to transform, but not in front of the non-scouts.   
Everyone scattered in different directions, and in a matter of   
seconds the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were standing before the   
creature ready to do battle.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.  
  
In response a wall of water hit her head on, sending her   
flying back into the side of a trailer.  
  
"Titan has sent me for the Power Of Earth," the creature hissed.   
  
"MARS FIRE ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Mars shouted. The monster   
easily dodged the attack laughing hysterically at the failed attempt   
on its life.  
  
All of the scouts attempted an attack on the enemy, and all   
were repelled, dodged, or just went straight through the creature   
leaving it unharmed. Even Tuxedo Mask's rose went through the   
monster and lodged into the sand on the other side.  
  
"I think we have a PROBLEM," Sailor Moon cried when her own   
attack failed to destroy the strange being.  
  
"EARTH MAGMA ENCASE!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Is it getting interesting yet. Let me know what you think.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"EARTH MAGMA ENCASE!" a voice cried from atop a small   
building. Everyone turned to see an unknown Sailor Scout shoot a   
sphere of energy at the creature. It hit the ground beneath the   
being and everyone, including the monster, watched stunned as nothing   
happened.  
  
"I think you missed," Sailor Uranus shouted snidely. The   
ground began to rumble and it opened beneath the monster, lava   
shooting out and forming a ball and hardening around youma,   
entrapping it. "Or not," she finished meekly.  
  
The new sailor scout jumped from her perch and ran up the   
granite spherical prison. She pulled the rose out of the sand and   
stabbed it onto the stone, where it disappeared and a fist sized hole   
appeared.  
  
"Sailor Moon, aim in here." She pointed into the hole the   
rose had created. Sailor Moon did what she was told and the new   
Sailor Scout began to run. "FIRE IN THE HOLE! EVERYONE TAKE  
COVER!" she scream. The rest of the sailor scouts turned and sprinted, but   
Mini-Moon was left behind, her legs just weren't long enough to  
carry her to safety. The stranger grabbed her and carried her as she ran.  
  
Soon the ball of stone began to crack under the pressure of the   
destruction taking place inside. All of a sudden there was a mighty   
blast as it exploded, the force knocking all to the ground in their   
hiding places, hurling the Sailor Scout holding Mini-Moon across the   
beach a good thirty feet. They hit the ground hard, and the sand   
felt like cement to Mini-Moon's rescuer, who took the brunt of  
the fall with a loud grunt. Following their crater shaped landing spot   
was a twelve-foot skid mark where they had slide across the sand.   
They lay there stunned for a moment, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Ouch," Mini-Moon moaned as she sat-up and shook her head.  
  
"I agree, sweetheart. Next time I say we fight in a place   
where there are more trees to hide behind." The pink Sailor  
Scout nodded vigorously in agreement.  
  
The rest of the senshi rushed over as soon as it was safe to   
come out. "Mini-Moon are you all right!?" Sailor Moon cried  
as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.  
  
"I'm fine, it's her that needs the help," Reenie  
pointed to   
the sailor who still hadn't sat up. She apparently was still   
fighting to breathe.  
  
"Are you OK?" Amy asked with concern, helping her to a   
sitting position.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had the wind knocked out of me, and   
it took me a moment to get my bearings." As she spoke the senshi  
and Tuxedo Mask finally got a chance to get a good look at their new   
ally. She wore a fuku like the other girls. The skirt was lavender,   
as was the collar and button in the center of her bow on her chest.   
The bows on her chest and on the back of her outfit were violet. She   
wore elbow length gloves like the inner senshi, lavender high heeled   
strapped sandals and from her violet choker hung a flat circular   
gemstone with blue and green swirled together looking very much like   
the Earth and seemed to constantly be moving. Her hair was longer   
than any of the other senshi, even Sailor Moon's when is was  
down, and was the color of Tuxedo Mask's, except the pure white streaks   
that shown like white fire when the lava came pumping out of the   
ground during her attack. She stood blue eye to blue eye with Tuxedo   
Mask, when she was able to stand up again.  
  
"Your Most High Majesties," she bowed slightly at the waist   
when she addressed Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask as if she were a high   
member of court and just below them in station. Then she turned to   
the senshi and tipped her head in recognition and as their equal in   
station or slightly above, "Royal Princesses of the Solar System,  
it is nice to finally see you again. It has been a very long time."  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"My person is of little consequence to you, Princess. Do not   
trouble yourself with my identity."  
  
"That's like asking a blind man to read a bill board. Not   
gonna happen," Rei interrupted.  
  
"Simply know that a new evil force has come here, but he  
is not after you or your power. He wishes to possess a different oracle   
of power and it is my duty to protect it," she continued, ignoring   
Mars' comment. She bowed deeply on one knee to all of the senshi  
one last time and leapt into the air high above their heads and   
disappeared.  
  
"Pluto, can you tell us who that was?" Sailor Moon  
tried another tactic, true to Mars' word.  
  
"All I can say is that all will be revealed in its own  
time. To everything there is a season," Pluto answered her.  
  
"I really hate those time analogies you always use," Serena   
commented, bringing a laugh from everyone.  
  
"Is it safe to come out yet?" they heard a call from  
inside the trailer nearby.  
  
"Deme, we forgot all about her. We gotta change and get  
back fast," Lita exclaimed as she de-transformed.  
  
As they made their way back to the photo-shooting site Deme   
stepped out of the trailer holding her cat close and stroking its   
forehead. She wove her way through the large bits of granite strewn   
across the once clean beach towards them. Chad popped out form   
behind a parked car some distance away.  
  
"Well, I think the shoot is over, unless any of you can   
control the wind and blow some of this debris away," she joked.  
  
"No, none of us have special powers, heh, heh," Mina answered   
nervously.  
  
"Nice save orangy," Rei whispered.  
  
"I guess we had better get back, my parents are going to be   
worried when they see the news flash in a few minutes," Serena   
stated. Everyone agreed with her and decided to head back into town   
for some ice cream.  
  
"Deme, why don't you come with us?" Lita asked her friend.  
  
"I have errands to run, I don't think that I'll be able to   
make it, but thank you for the invitation," Deme declined as she   
picked a book bag up from the ground. "Come on Percy, its time  
to go." The cat jumped into the bag and stuck her head out. Deme  
tied up her hair and put a helmet on her head before climbing onto a   
motorcycle much like Amara's.  
  
The innersenshi climbed into various cars and Trista hopped in   
Darien's car with them. Amara sat on her bike with Michelle behind   
her watching everyone pull out of the parking lot. The cars going   
west and the motorcycle going south.  
  
"Where is she going? The city is the other way," Amara said   
suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe she knows someone, who lives out there," Michelle tried   
to reason, always trying to give everybody the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Nobody lives out there. It's just rocks and mountains. I'm   
going to follow her and find out what she is up to."  
  
"You know Amara, you really need to relax once in a  
while," Michelle said as they pealed out of the parking lot heading south. 


	6. Chapter 5

About ten miles up the road Deme turned onto a dirt path.   
Michelle didn't look happy about the prospect of going down that   
path, but said nothing as Amara followed at a safe distance. Her   
curiosity was peeked and she wanted to know what was going on as well   
by now.   
  
About two miles up the dirt path they found Deme's bike resting   
on its side, waiting for its mistress to return. They heard rustling   
nearby and turned to find the cat staring at them angrily, growling   
deep within its throat.  
  
"Why are you following me?" a voice demanded.  
  
"We want to know what you're up to!" Amara shouted into the   
air. She couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Why do you feel the need on invade   
my privacy?"  
  
"Amara, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Let's just leave,   
all right."  
  
"No, not until I get some answers. I want to know what she is   
up to, and I want to know NOW!" Amara screamed. In recent months  
she had become very, if not overly, protective of the younger senshi, and   
if this intruder was from a darker realm, she sure as Uranus  
wasn't going to let her get away.  
  
"Fine, come with me," Deme stepped out from a grove of trees   
behind the duo and started walking up a narrow path climbing a   
mountain. The cat jumped on her shoulder and whispered in her   
ear, "Are you sure this is such a good idea. You know how they  
are. Uranus never trusted you or the Earth family, and she is very   
volatile. "  
  
"Trust me." Deme came to a large boulder. She braced  
her shoulder against it and pushed it just far enough that an opening   
behind it appeared.   
  
"Go in," Deme squeaked out to the two older, shorter women.   
They complied, entering the dark cave, quickly followed by their   
guide. The boulder fell back into place and the room was pitch   
dark.   
  
Suddenly a light began to flood the room. Both Amara and   
Michelle looked to see a glowing ball forming between Deme's  
hands.   
  
Inch by agonizing inch the cave grew larger as the light spread,   
illuminating a massive cavern. In the center sat the most beautiful   
palace they could have possibly imagined, made of pure crystal and   
filling the entire room. "What is this place?" Michelle  
asked softly in amazement.  
  
Quietly Deme began the tale, from the very beginning, over one   
thousand years ago.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Darien, who do you think she is? I thought that all Sailor   
Scouts in our system had been activated. And what other power do you   
think this enemy could be after? And why does she have to act like   
Uranus and Neptune did when we first met. The Scouts work better as   
a team. Not in pieces."  
  
Darien sat listening to her voice all the questions that were   
running through his head. He felt like he should know who she was,   
but it was always just beyond his memory. He'd catch a glimpse of   
it, and then it would be gone, like it was from another life or   
something.  
  
"Did you hear her attack call. She must be Sailor Earth," Amy reasoned.  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense. I thought that  
Darien was the Earth's senshi. Being Tuxedo Mask and having powers and  
all," Serena argued.  
  
Darien frowned at this. Yes, he was Tuxedo Mask, and he had   
some powers, but he wasn't near as powerful as the Moon Princess, and   
he was beginning to wonder how they would rule side by side if she   
was the one with the real power. He was getting strange feelings of   
inferiority.  
  
"But Darien is not the equivalent of a senshi Serena. He  
is a protector, a guardian. There is a difference," Trista spoke up   
finally. This was a question she could answer. "The senshi  
receive their power from the deity they represent. Amy is clever like   
Mercury, Mina is filled with love and compassion like her deity, Rei   
is filled with fire, Lita with power and strength, and so forth.   
Darien gets his power from the life of the Earth. If the life on   
Earth were to die, so would he, for it was his responsibility to   
protect it and he failed to do so. The life force of Earth sustains   
him, and in return he prevents it from being destroyed. In addition   
to that, the senshi are always female when transformed, and the   
Guardians are always male at birth."   
  
"So this Sailor Earth is the senshi, not Darien. Then where   
has she been all this time? You'd think that she would have been  
the first to appear, this being her home planet and all," Rei  
questioned.  
  
"That was not her destiny. You will learn all there is to know   
in time." Trista got up and left the ice cream parlor.   
  
Darien and Serena got up to follow her, but when they looked   
out the door she was gone. "I hate it when she does that." 


	7. Chapter 6

'"Darien, you have to go NOW! If you don't it will be too late   
to save the princess," the senshi in the lavender fuku shouted as  
she created another granite wall to hold back the masses of brainwashed   
Earthers.  
  
"But what about you?" He shouted back, blasting rose petals at   
another horde with the force of a tornado pushing back the attackers.  
  
"I can take care of myself. Now GO! Save the Moon Kingdom. It's our only   
chance to win this thing and destroy Beral once and for all."   
  
Darien looked at Sailor Earth fighting next to him. He could   
see the tears and earnestness in her eyes. With a sense of urgency   
he had never felt before he wrapped her in a tight embrace, knowing he   
would never see her again. He felt love and pride well up within him   
knowing that she was willing to give up her own life for his heart   
and kingdom. "Thank you, Angel Girl."  
  
"Your welcome. Now go," she whispered as she pulled away and   
gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your love awaits you." He stepped   
away and she began to fight again, each command she gave ordered the   
Earth to open and spew its molten insides upwards.   
  
Darien raised his hand and commanded "EARTH POWER TRANSPORT."   
A blue bubble surrounded him and began to rise high above his   
family's palace, so far untouched, thanks to the walls Sailor  
Earth built. He looked at her, hoping that her battle was not in vain,   
knowing that she wouldn't last much longer. From his vantage point   
he could see stone walls crumbling in the distance, brought down by   
persistent Earthers attacking their royal family and protectors. Not   
far from where he had stood a moment ago he could see where is mother   
and father lay dying or already dead at the hands of Beral's  
minions.  
  
The last of walls built by Sailor Earth were brought down, and   
he watched her, in one last ditch effort, command the Earth to open   
up around the palace and lava flowed upward toward the sky, peaking   
above the palace's central tower and entombing it. A large blue   
general from Beral's army screamed from his position floating above a   
mass of brain numbed people and blasted the newly formed mountain.   
Nothing happened and out of rage he blasted the weakening Sailor   
Earth. She slammed into the wall she had just created and crumpled   
to the ground. Darien watched helplessly as she was blasted again,   
knowing she wouldn't retaliate as long as humans where in the way.   
She could and would never use her powers to destroy his family's   
subjects, no matter what the circumstances.   
  
His last vision of home was her body blasted one last time and   
laying limp next to his beloved parents. Her fair skin smudged with   
dirt and ash from the battle and her white streaks muddied to the   
point that they were indistinguishable from the rest of her dark hair   
surrounding her body.'  
  
Darien sat up drenched in a cold sweat again, this time with an   
overwhelming sense of mourning. This part of The Great Battle he had   
never seen before. Watching his parents and Sailor Earth die, though   
he still didn't know who she was to him, he knew that they must have   
been very close, and it broke his heart to know that she had given   
her life so he could try to save his princess.   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Whoa Darien, you look like you had a rough night," Rei said   
when he showed up at the temple. He just looked at her through   
bleary eyes as he walked into the room where the rest of the Sailor   
Scouts sat around a table discussing their latest conundrum.   
  
He sat down next to Serena with a sigh and she looked at him   
curiously. "What's the matter Darien. You look like you didn't   
sleep at all last night," Serena questioned with concern. It wasn't   
often that he came around looking like what the cat dragged in.  
  
"I had this dream last night, and the new Sailor Scout was in   
it. But it wasn't like a normal dream, it was more like a memory  
or something. Like I knew her and we were really close."  
  
Serena's face scrunched up. "How close," she tried not to   
sound jealous. Darien didn't notice, but the rest of the team  
did.  
  
"I don't know. She and I were fighting in The Great Battle on   
Earth just outside my family's palace and she sent me to the Moon to   
save your kingdom. Then she was killed as I was leaving. I was more   
like an outside observer, you know, looking in through a window or   
something. I never called her by her name and I still don't know who   
she is. I thought Rei could hypnotize me or something to help me   
remember all of it."  
  
Serena didn't like this idea very much. She didn't want to   
find out that she was his old girlfriend or something. She could   
taste the green bitterness of jealousy well up inside her, but said   
nothing.  
  
"I don't know Darien. I don't think it is such a good idea.   
Why don't you wait until it comes to you naturally. That's always   
the best way." Darien nodded in understanding and disappointment  
and Serena breathed a sigh of relief. Once again, Darien didn't  
notice, but the senshi did.  
  
The music on the radio stopped and an emergency bulletin was   
announced. 'There is a monster on the south side of town attacking   
any and all pedestrians. After each attack the individual is tossed   
aside, completely drained of energy.'  
  
"Maybe we won't have wait very long for an explanation if we   
can get Sailor Earth to talk. Let's go," said Lita as she   
transformed and ran out the door, followed by the rest of the inner   
senshi and Tuxedo Mask. 


	8. Chapter 7

Sailor Uranus and Neptune blasted the Youma as it tried to attack another   
person. The streets where almost clear of all people by now and the Outers   
looked around for the rest of the Scouts. Once again the monster was a shape   
sifter, and most of their attacks did little more than irritate the creature.   
This one was a whirlwind, picking up debris and flinging it out towards its   
opponents.  
  
Just as a couch came hurdling toward Neptune a chain of golden hearts   
rapped around it and yanked it away.  
  
"It took you guys long enough to get here," Uranus stated as she tried to   
attack the creature again.  
  
"Sorry, we were having a little discussion," Rei replied as she attempted   
her own attack. "How are we supposed to stop something made of wind!" she   
cried exasperated as her attack went through a window behind the mini   
tornado.   
  
Darien threw a rose at it, but quickly had to duck and grab Sailor Moon   
as it came right back at him. It lodged in a concrete wall where his head   
had been.  
  
Mercury got a face full of water and Venus's chain was ripped out of her   
hand as she tried to rope it. Pluto just tried to distract the being, hoping   
that Sailor Earth would appear, knowing that they needed her to get the job   
done. Without a solid body to target their defenses were shot.  
  
"Cease and desist you vile creature. You have no right to be here!"   
Everyone looked up to see the lavender Sailor Scout standing on top of a   
truck. She leapt down confronted her enemy.  
  
"Who are you?" it demanded.  
  
"I am the protector of the Palace and the Oracle of the Power of Earth,   
Sailor Earth, and in the name of the Earth I will destroy you."  
  
"Big talk from a fru-fru little girl like you, Curly. Why don't you go   
get your nails done." He swept over a toolbox and sprayed nails at her as   
they were from a pressurized nail gun. She easily dodged them as they   
embedded themselves into the pavement and walls behind her.  
  
"EARTH LAVA TERMINATE!" she shouted as a ball of energy hit the ground   
below hit the ground. Almost instantly the ground cracked and hot air and   
lava poured out and began to rap around the twister in the opposite direction   
is was turning. Soon it dissipated altogether and everything it had picked   
up fell to the ground.   
  
Sailor Earth was about to leave when a hand clamped down on her wrist.   
She turned to see Tuxedo Mask looking closely at her face, studying it.   
"What do you think you're doing," she said angrily, wrenching her hand free   
and stepping away from him.  
  
"Who are you!?" he demanded. He was ready to be rid of sleepless nights   
once and for all.  
  
"I told you that it wasn't important who I was. You just worry about   
yourself your highness," she bit back, letting her temper get the better of   
her. She ran south into the mountains, quickly disappearing behind a grove   
of trees.  
  
"WAIT, stop, I'm sorry," he tried to stop her, but it was too late.   
Darien de-transformed and began to walk back into the city slowly. Serena   
began to follow him, but he brushed her off, "I just need to be alone to   
think for a while. I'll call you later."  
  
Serena watched him go with tears in her eyes. He almost never spoke to   
her like that, and when he did, it hurt.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Deme stepped into her penthouse and fell onto her couch with a sigh. This  
is getting hard she thought.   
  
Percy jumped up on the arm of the couch and starred at her for a moment   
before asking, "Did you tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not," the cat demanded.  
  
"Their not ready to know yet," she tried to convince her advisor.  
  
"That's a load of crap. You're just scared to tell them. Get over it.   
They deserve to know."  
  
The air on the other side of the room began to swirl and Pluto stepped   
out of the clouds of mist forming there.   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of using the door?" Deme quipped.  
  
"Persephone is right. The Outers listened to you and are giving you a   
fair try. Why wouldn't the Inners do the same? You've already proven   
yourself," she asked, ignoring Deme's comment.  
  
"Darien isn't one of the Outers. What if he is angry with me?"  
  
"I think the sooner you tell him the better. He is having dreams that   
prevent him from sleeping, and it is beginning to effect his judgment."  
  
Deme nodded in defeat, "Fine, tomorrow is a holiday. I'll call Lita and   
have her bring the Inners to the trail to the Mountain and we can go from there.   
Would you ask the Outers to come for me?" she asked Pluto. She nodded and   
stepped into the cloud as it reappeared.  
  
Deme took deep breath and thought, 'Here goes nothing.' 


	9. Chapter 8

Sailor Uranus and Neptune blasted the Youma as it tried to attack another   
person. The streets where almost clear of all people by now and the Outers   
looked around for the rest of the Scouts. Once again the monster was a shape   
sifter, and most of their attacks did little more than irritate the creature.   
This one was a whirlwind, picking up debris and flinging it out towards its   
opponents.  
  
Just as a couch came hurdling toward Neptune a chain of golden hearts   
rapped around it and yanked it away.  
  
"It took you guys long enough to get here," Uranus stated as she tried to   
attack the creature again.  
  
"Sorry, we were having a little discussion," Rei replied as she attempted   
her own attack. "How are we supposed to stop something made of wind!" she   
cried exasperated as her attack went through a window behind the mini   
tornado.   
  
Darien threw a rose at it, but quickly had to duck and grab Sailor Moon   
as it came right back at him. It lodged in a concrete wall where his head   
had been.  
  
Mercury got a face full of water and Venus's chain was ripped out of her   
hand as she tried to rope it. Pluto just tried to distract the being, hoping   
that Sailor Earth would appear, knowing that they needed her to get the job   
done. Without a solid body to target their defenses were shot.  
  
"Cease and desist you vile creature. You have no right to be here!"   
Everyone looked up to see the lavender Sailor Scout standing on top of a   
truck. She leapt down confronted her enemy.  
  
"Who are you?" it demanded.  
  
"I am the protector of the Palace and the Oracle of the Power of Earth,   
Sailor Earth, and in the name of the Earth I will destroy you."  
  
"Big talk from a fru-fru little girl like you, Curly. Why don't you go   
get your nails done." He swept over a toolbox and sprayed nails at her as   
they were from a pressurized nail gun. She easily dodged them as they   
embedded themselves into the pavement and walls behind her.  
  
"EARTH LAVA TERMINATE!" she shouted as a ball of energy hit the ground   
below hit the ground. Almost instantly the ground cracked and hot air and   
lava poured out and began to rap around the twister in the opposite direction   
is was turning. Soon it dissipated altogether and everything it had picked   
up fell to the ground.   
  
Sailor Earth was about to leave when a hand clamped down on her wrist.   
She turned to see Tuxedo Mask looking closely at her face, studying it.   
"What do you think you're doing," she said angrily, wrenching her hand free   
and stepping away from him.  
  
"Who are you!?" he demanded. He was ready to be rid of sleepless nights   
once and for all.  
  
"I told you that it wasn't important who I was. You just worry about   
yourself your highness," she bit back, letting her temper get the better of   
her. She ran south into the mountains, quickly disappearing behind a grove   
of trees.  
  
"WAIT, stop, I'm sorry," he tried to stop her, but it was too late.   
Darien de-transformed and began to walk back into the city slowly. Serena   
began to follow him, but he brushed her off, "I just need to be alone to   
think for a while. I'll call you later."  
  
Serena watched him go with tears in her eyes. He almost never spoke to   
her like that, and when he did, it hurt.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Deme stepped into her penthouse and fell onto her couch with a sigh. This  
is getting hard she thought.   
  
Percy jumped up on the arm of the couch and starred at her for a moment   
before asking, "Did you tell them?"  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not," the cat demanded.  
  
"Their not ready to know yet," she tried to convince her advisor.  
  
"That's a load of crap. You're just scared to tell them. Get over it.   
They deserve to know."  
  
The air on the other side of the room began to swirl and Pluto stepped   
out of the clouds of mist forming there.   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of using the door?" Deme quipped.  
  
"Persephone is right. The Outers listened to you and are giving you a   
fair try. Why wouldn't the Inners do the same? You've already proven   
yourself," she asked, ignoring Deme's comment.  
  
"Darien isn't one of the Outers. What if he is angry with me?"  
  
"I think the sooner you tell him the better. He is having dreams that   
prevent him from sleeping, and it is beginning to effect his judgment."  
  
Deme nodded in defeat, "Fine, tomorrow is a holiday. I'll call Lita and   
have her bring the Inners to the trail to the Mountain and we can go from there.   
Would you ask the Outers to come for me?" she asked Pluto. She nodded and   
stepped into the cloud as it reappeared.  
  
Deme took deep breath and thought, 'Here goes nothing.' 


	10. Chapter 9

Deme leaned against her bike while she waited for the rest of the senshi   
to arrive. She went over what she was going to say to them in her mind over   
and over again, never quite satisfied with the outcome. Every time she   
thought about it it always ended with Darien screaming at her and walking out   
with the Serena and the Inners.  
  
The roar of a sports cars approaching interrupted her thoughts. "They're   
coming, you better be ready," Persephone's muffled voice said from inside the   
backpack.  
  
Before she could answer Serena and Reenie were out of the car and   
bounding towards her. Reenie leapt into her arms and immediately began   
asking questions.  
  
"Where are we going today? Is it pretty there? Is Phil going to take more   
pictures of us?"  
  
Deme laughed, Reenie having relieved some of the tension. "Today we are   
going to go somewhere very special to me. Yes, it is very pretty there. No,   
Phillip is not going to be there to take pictures of us. I hope you all are   
ready for a long hike, I usually take my bike most of the way up, but not all   
of you can ride it. Sorry, everybody."  
  
Serena's face fell at the thought of prolonged exertion, but she quickly   
covered it up with one of her famous ear-to-ear smiles.  
  
"How do you know this place? Did someone special show it to you?" Serena   
insinuated.   
  
"You could say that," Deme answered before hoisting the bag carrying her   
very heavy oversized feline over her shoulder. "By the way, did you guys   
bring your cats? I wanted them to meet Percy."  
  
As if to answer her question, both popped out of a picnic basket Mina was   
holding. "Wonderful. Let's move out."  
  
The crowd formed a single file line out along the trail, Deme in the   
lead, followed by Lita, Darien, Serena and the rest of the Inner senshi,   
while the Outers brought up the rear.   
  
About half an hour later they came to the clearing where Amara and   
Michelle met up with Deme two days before. "We'll stop here for a few   
minutes, the rest of the way is a little harder going. Darien, when we start   
up you might want to look around, some of the terrain might look familiar."  
  
Darien looked back at her a little puzzled. He was still drowsy from   
another dream filled night, and her enigmatic comment didn't help much. He   
could not recall when he had ever been here before, nor how Deme would know if   
he had.  
  
Lita pulled out a basket full of food, much to the appreciation of the   
other girls and they had a quick picnic before beginning the long trek up the   
tallest mountain in the area.  
  
As they began to climb Darien did look around at the landscape, and much to   
his surprise, Deme was right. But it wasn't from any trip or hike that he   
remember it from, it was the dream that had plagued him the past two nights,   
while he watched Sailor Earth die. In every direction he looked he saw   
boulders and crumpled rocks where the granite walls Earth had created once   
stood. As he walked he realized he was standing on the battleground from the   
Great Battle. Where the war had been lost a thousand years ago. Then he   
realized, 'If this is the battleground, then inside this mountain must be.'  
  
Before he could finish the thought Deme interrupted. "We're here. Amara,   
could I get you to help me with this rock?" Amara and Deme dug there heels   
into the ground and heaved the boulder up and away from a cave opening.  
  
"Wow, neato. We get to explore a cave. This is so awesome," Reenie   
exclaimed and ran in quickly. She was followed be a less vocal, but equally   
excited group of senshi. Finally Serena and Darien where the only ones left,   
and Serena had no desire to go in. It took a lot of coaxing from Darien, who   
knew the answers to his questions lay inside and several breathless wheezes   
from Amara and Deme still holding the rock out of the way for her to finally   
go in clamped to Darien's arm.  
  
When all were in, the ever-prepared Ami had her flashlight on, trying to   
figure out how large the cave was. Her beam couldn't reach the ceiling or   
the other end of the cavern.  
  
"Darien, it's dark in here. I want to leave," Serena whined.  
  
"I can't let you do that Princess." 


	11. Chapter 10

"I can't let you do that Princess. Not until I tell you my story."   
Everyone turned to see Deme holding a glowing ball between her hands. She   
released it and it floated to the top of the cavern several hundred feet   
above them. They found that they were standing on a ledge staring directly   
at the Crystal Palace they had defended when they went to the future to help   
Reenie's parents. Darien and the Inner Senshi gasped in shock.  
  
"Who are you and what is this place?" Rei asked in wonder.  
  
"This is what Titan is after, or rather, this houses what Titan is after.   
It is called the Crystal Palace of Earth, home to the royal family of Earth   
for centuries before the Great Battle. It has been hidden for the past   
thousand years waiting for the heirs of the Power to be brought back to claim   
it. Come with me." Deme jumped off the ledge like a cat, landing softly on   
the ground. A door materialized before her and she opened it while waiting   
for the rest of the senshi and Darien to follow. Soon everyone was filing   
into the Palace and walking down the long corridor.   
  
Through another door they found a round room with eight throne like   
chairs lined up against the wall. In the center of the room was a cylinder   
stand, above which floated a glowing sphere of energy. It shifted colors   
much like a bubble and always seemed to be moving, almost like it was alive.  
  
"This is the Oracle of the Power of Earth. It harnesses the energy of the   
planet Earth. It is powered by all living things of this world, from the   
strongest elephant in the world, to the smallest fern. It also is where the   
Protector's life force comes from. If anything where to happen to this he   
would cease to exist and the fate of the world be certain destruction, and   
the being who possessed it would be unstoppable."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Mina asked.  
  
"It is a long story. I will need all of you to have a seat." Pluto and   
Reenie stepped out of the way, and Deme stood near the sphere of energy while   
the senshi each sat in one of the small thrones surround her. "I was in a   
car accident when I was three years old, and because of that I was in a coma   
for nearly ten years. When I woke up the nurse who found me was surprised to   
find that I did not believe I was three like I should have, but that I   
thought I was an 18 year old who had just come out of battle and should, by   
all rights be very dead. The hospital staff claimed I was delusional and   
credited my state of mind to the shock of losing my parents and brother,   
Darien." Several gasps filled the room and Darien's face blanched. Suddenly   
the dreams he had had the past three nights made sense.   
  
Deme took a deep breath and continued. "In fact, they told me that he had died in the   
accident as well. What really happened was during my coma my mind was sent   
back to relive my life as the royal princess of Earth. I recognized you all   
on sight as the senshi in this time because I had seen you all transform in   
our previous lives. You, Darien, were the only one I wasn't sure about until   
Persephone checked you out. She was the Royal adviser of the Family of   
Earth, much like your lunar cats were to Queen Serenity, and are now to   
Serena and the Sailor Soldiers." Luna and Artemis looked in surprise at this   
young lady they had not recognized before and at the cat that lay sprawled at   
Pluto's feet watching the proceedings. Suddenly they felt very foolish for   
having forgotten such a large piece of the puzzle.  
  
"Pluto told me, shortly before I returned to this time, that you have   
little knowledge of the Great Battle, besides that which you have been told   
by Luna, Artemis and Queen Serenity, and absolutely no memory of the Dark   
Times when Titan was attacking the Earth. It is my mission to help you   
regain this knowledge, for it will help you to grow in strength as warriors   
and understand what happened to bring us all to this time." She looked at   
each of them individually before thrusting her hand into the air. "EARTH   
STAR POWER!" she transformed before them. They watched as lava surrounded   
her and hid her from their view. It hardened into stone and burst like a   
bubble revealing Sailor Earth. Before anyone could move she placed her hand   
on the Oracle and said, "Power of Earth, take us back to the Dark Time, where   
they shall gain the answers that they seek."   
  
Everything flashed white as they saw Sailor Earth fall the ground. 


	12. Chapter 11

Suddenly Darien and Demeter were sitting on a hillside together enjoying a  
picnic lunch. He was not controlling his own movements, but rather, was a  
spectator sitting in the back of his own mind from his distant past. He could  
hear the thoughts of his former self and could see all that he saw, but was  
unable to participate.  
  
He looked out over the grassy knoll toward the children playing tag. His  
cape had been removed and he was sitting on it like a blanket. He looked to  
His sister. She was now wearing a lavender toga, apparently this was her  
favorite color, and sat on her own violet cape. All members of the Earth's  
royal family wore them to show their rank. A little girl brought two flower  
crowns to them and placed them on their heads.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. They're lovely," Demeter praised the little elfin  
girl. She curtsied to her sovereigns and ran off giggling, proud that she had  
made them happy. "See Darien, taking a day off isn't so bad. The children of  
the court love having you around."  
  
"Just because you've made yourself the royal babysitter doesn't mean that  
I'm going to join you. One day once in a while is fine, thank you. Besides,  
if you like kids so much, why don't you just get married and have some of your  
own?"  
  
"You know good and well that when the Oracle spoke of my destiny it said  
nothing of my getting married. I am to be a warrior and a teacher, nothing  
more. You're the one who is going to rule the most powerful kingdom in the  
Universe someday along side you soul mate. You just keep those matchmaking  
schemes to yourself."  
  
"Fine. I was just trying to help," Darien grumbled, thinking of his soon  
to be very disappointed friend.   
  
"You're such a spoiled sport. Come on, let's go swimming. The ocean  
looks wonderful today," Demeter grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him up and  
toward the water when thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
"What the...I thought you said there wasn't going to be any rain today,  
Darien."  
  
"I did, and there still isn't. I don't know what that is, but I have a  
very bad feeling. Get the kids back to the Palace nursery, I'll meet you in  
the Oracle room after I get Mother and Father." Demeter nodded and quickly  
gathered up the dozen or so children and led them back to the Palace as Darien  
ran for his parents private quarters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Oracle Room was buzzing with three screens lit up. One with an image  
of the black storm cloud, one with readouts and one with weather reports  
forecast by the Oracle itself.  
  
"Well Darien, you were right. That is not a storm cloud. It is some form  
of Dark Energy, and it is very strong. I can't tell exactly what the source is  
though. You don't suppose this is the prophesied Dark Time do you?" Demeter  
looked to her older brother for a negative answer, but when he didn't respond  
she knew that the future looked very grim. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. Father told me to report to him as soon as we found  
anything; we'll let him try to come up with a game plan before we do anything.   
It's not looking good though."  
  
They walked out briskly, shoulder to shoulder, in a flurry of rustling  
capes.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"This doesn't appear good at all. You say that the power of this being  
read off the scale?"  
  
"Yes, sir. It's stronger than any enemy that has ever attacked Earth  
before," Darien answered. "Would you like us to take defensive measures?"  
  
"I think we should wait until we know for sure that it is hostile, you  
don't want to provoke whatever it is into attacking if it is just passing  
through space to another destination, like the Moon," their mother interjected,  
the last comment a little too harsh.  
  
"I would have to agree with the queen on that point. Let's just wait to  
see what it does," Persephone advised, but not for the same reasons.  
  
Before Darien or Demeter could respond the Palace shook violently. "We're  
under attack," Demeter cried as she pulled herself up off the ground.   
  
"Well, little sister, are you ready for your first real battle?" Darien  
asked. As if to answer him she transformed and strapped on the feminine Sword  
of Earth. Darien brandished his own sword and literally flew out of the throne  
room with Demeter hot on his heels. What met them when they entered the  
battlefield shook them to the core.  
  
Stones that had once been the houses of the nearby village were strewn  
across green grass, and the bodies of drained villagers lay amongst the rubble.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Demeter moaned when she saw a toddler  
clutching her stuffed bear.  
  
"Wait until after the battle," Darien told her. Just then a disgusting  
creature made of some unidentifiable metal confronted them, attacking with  
amazing surges of power. Demeter was taken by surprise and blasted, but she  
quickly recovered and returned with swift blow of an eruption. The ground  
opened behind it and lava spurted out, hitting it in the back and melting away  
some of its protective armor.   
  
"NOW!" Darien cried and Demeter drew her sword.   
Together they chanted "ORACLE OF THE POWER OF EARTH EMPOWER THESE SWORDS!"   
Both swords began to glow brightly an eerie shade of blue. They brought their  
swords above their head and slashed them down through the air. Blue streaks  
flew from the blades and met together, making the same slash through the  
creature, cutting the monster in half. It screeched and fell to the ground  
before it disappeared, leaving a large singed black spot in the grass.   
  
The people slowly began to come to, having had their energy restored to  
them when the youma was destroyed. "We need to get these people to the Palace.  
They're going to need some medical attention, and we need to talk to father,"  
Darien stated as he resheathed his sword. Demeter nodded and began to gather  
the villagers for the short trip to their temporary home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is that hostile enough for you? Did you see how fast it destroyed that  
entire village and drained the residents' energy?" Demeter snapped at her  
mother.  
  
"Don't get smart with me young lady. You may be a warrior, but I'm still  
your mother," she snapped back.  
  
"I apologize, mother, but did you see that. It was unbelievable. What  
are we going to do?"  
  
"Demeter is right. We might not be able to do this on our own. We need  
to get help," said Darien.  
  
"Where do you propose to get the help you're talking about?" the king  
questioned.  
  
It was dark by now and the Moon was rising in the distance. The prince  
looked out the window of the throne room at it and everyone knew what he meant.  
  
"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. I will not have myself or this kingdom bow down to  
the Moon Kingdom. It is out of the question!" the usually docile queen  
startled everyone.  
  
"But Mother, it could be the only chance we have to beat this thing."  
  
"You heard me. For all we know, this could be the Moon Kingdom trying to  
steal the Oracle. They always were jealous that we had something as powerful  
as the Silver Crystal and now they're trying to take it for themselves."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Mother. They wouldn't do anything like that and you  
know it," Demeter tried to reason, but the queen simply wouldn't hear it. She  
turned on her heel and disappeared down a long corridor toward her private  
quarters.  
  
"You heard your mother. I might have considered your proposition, but I  
have to live with her, and Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I'll leave  
you to two to come up with a battle strategy. I trust you." With that said he  
followed his wife at a much slower pace.   
  
Demeter turned to Darien, "Got any other bright ideas. I thought she was  
going to suffer an aneurysm. Next time warn me before you drop any of those  
bombshells, all right."  
  
"How does this one sound. We go to the Moon and form an alliance on our  
own, without their consent."  
  
"That's called treason, Darien. You really are nuts, you know that,"  
Demeter was shocked. He was walking on thin ice with his hair-brained schemes.  
  
"Just think about it for a few days, Demeter. If things are looking up in  
a few days, I won't mention it again, I promise."  
  
"I'll think about it, but I doubt I'll change my mind. I'm going to bed,  
see you in the morning." Demeter walked out of the room with her finger dug  
deep in her hair messaging her scalp. Persephone followed her, having heard  
what Darien wanted to do, and wondering if it was the right thing or not. The  
Oracle never said how he would come to rule to most powerful kingdom in the  
galaxy.  
  
Darien sat down on the step leading up to the thrones his parents usually  
occupied pondering his mother's reaction to his suggestion and how she could  
let her pride get in the way of her judgment. He sighed and stood back up, his  
battle armor clanking as he did so and dirt falling to the floor from it. This  
was going to be a long uphill battle, he could feel it in his bones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Every day they fought a new youma, sometimes two or three in a day. On  
days when there was more than one, there was one attacking a village hundreds  
of miles away and one attacking the Palace. They had to dispatch at least one  
of Darien's generals at a time to exterminate the other creature. Jadeite came  
back with more than one battle scar after his first encounter and was  
immediately taken off duty.  
  
They couldn't win all of the battles either, and their enemy, who they  
found was called Titan, was steadily growing stronger. This was evident in the  
increasing number of attacks and the strength of the youmas. It was as if he  
was getting help from an outside source as well, but from whom they had no way  
of knowing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Demeter, Lady Beryl of the Northern Province will be here soon. Are her  
chambers ready yet?" Queen Helen asked as they prepared for the arrival of the  
Asian Lords and Ladies. They had to discuss the present situation and how to  
deal with it, and it seemed that a lot of activity was taking place in Beryl's  
province.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Now, I promised the courtiers children that I would spend  
that afternoon with them, so if you will excuse me, I will return when our  
guests arrive." Demeter slipped out, relieved that she was free of that  
burdensome chore. There were few people on Earth that she truly disliked, but  
Beryl was one of them, and for good reason. She was mean to the servants, rude  
to the other members of court, disrespectful toward the royal family, and  
always eyeing her brother, as if her were a piece of meat, she thought  
bitterly. There was something very evil about her and Demeter was afraid to  
find out what it was.  
  
She arrived at the nursery to find 14 smiling faces waiting for her.   
These were the children of the courtiers who lived within the Palace walls and  
served as administrators to the royal family. All of the children loved when  
the princess came to visit, but she had been so busy fighting the "ugly  
meanies" the passed few weeks that she hadn't had time to come play with them.   
Their parents had tried to explain it to them when they came to tuck them in,  
but they still missed their favorite sitter.  
  
"Pwintheth!" one of the youngest children, three-year-old Katerina  
squealed when she saw her.   
  
"My little elves, how have you been?" she asked as she lifted Kitty into  
her arms and hugged her.  
  
"We mithed you. Wherew werew you?" Kitty demanded with a pout.  
  
"I've been fight bad guys, but believe me, I would much rather be here  
with you," she laughed. The children always lightened her heart. "How would  
all of you like to go to court today and see all the Lords and Ladies come in?"  
she asked them, not wanting to part with them anytime soon and knowing that the  
first guests would be rolling in within the hour.  
  
Their faces lit up and yes's could be heard throughout the room as they  
all scurried to put on their royal best. Their parents never even let them go  
to court.  
  
Twenty minutes later a long line of small children filed out of the  
nursery and followed Princess Demeter across the large courtyard toward the  
Palace. They were all very excited and couldn't wait to see all the brightly  
colored togas that the Lords and Ladies wore when they came to see the King and  
Queen.  
  
Demeter held Kitty in her arms and the rest of the children stood behind  
her as the ambassadors paid homage to her with low bows of respect, all of them  
having one of their knees touch the floor.   
  
Beryl was the last of the envoys (I used a thesaurus *g*) to enter the  
receiving room. Her attire made the Ladies gasp and the Lords to gape in  
disgust. It was a tight dark purple piece of fabric that wrapped around her  
body, was low cut in the back and did not go over the shoulders. She was very  
pail to begin with, but this made her look blue and dead. All in all, it was  
very inappropriate to be present yourself to the royal family of Earth dressed  
in such a manner. She strutted up to the King and bowed at the waist, not  
nearly deep enough to be deemed worthy of his station, and proceeded down the  
line, Queen, Darien and last Demeter.   
  
She stopped at the princess and looked with distaste at the toddler in her  
arms and the children surrounding her. The little girl hid her face in the  
crook of Demeter's neck, frightened of the mean looking woman, and certain that  
she was one of the monsters her heroes were fighting.   
  
Lady Beryl was about to step away from the princess without bowing when  
the king had finally had enough of her behavior. "You will show your princess  
the proper respect of her station, Lady Beryl, or so help me, you'll wish you  
had," he threatened. Beryl glared daggers at the princess and slowly bowed,  
mockingly, at the waist. When she had done so, she quickly left the room and  
disappeared into the chambers prepared for her.  
  
"Someone needs to have a little talk with her about proper behavior when  
addressing her seniors. That was completely inappropriate," the Queen  
remarked.   
  
"I was ready to throw her in the stocks. The nerve of her, trying to get  
away with not bowing to Demeter. I will have her appear before me tomorrow for  
an explanation before I take action," King Dionysius was outraged. "Darien  
take everyone to the banquet hall for an evening meal and have the servants  
show them to their chambers." The King and Queen left the room and disappeared  
down a corridor deep in discussion.  
  
"I knew Beryl was eccentric and rude, but that was ridiculous," Demeter  
whispered to her brother as they led the way to the banquet hall. "If her  
province wasn't having so much trouble with the invaders, I would have been  
insulted."  
  
"Somehow I don't think that was what that was all about, sis. She's up to  
something, and I'll bet that were going to find out what it is very soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darien and Demeter were in the Oracle Room studying the readouts from the  
latest attacks when Darien noticed something strange. "These indicate that  
we're fighting more than one enemy. The ones attacking at remote locations  
have a different energy reading than the ones attacking the Palace. It's like  
we're being double-teamed. They don't seem to be after the same thing either,  
Titan is focused on the Oracle and the other focuses mainly on energy of humans  
and distracting us. I wonder what it is after and why."  
  
"I couldn't tell you, but we can bet that it's not good," Demeter  
commented. Things were starting to look very grim. They were losing more and  
more battles and Titan was growing stronger, along with his ally. They  
couldn't hold out much longer, but Demeter was still resistant to the idea of  
defying their parents and approaching the Moon Kingdom. Suddenly the Palace  
shook almost familiarly as it was attacked again.  
  
"Here goes. I guess I won't get to see the kids today," Demeter sighed  
before she transformed.   
  
Outside they were met by the ugliest, largest, strongest and meanest youma  
they had ever encountered. Its teeth were crooked, green and sharp and its  
eyes were red. The base of the monster, or what it was made of seemed to be a  
dragon or lizard of some sort and it would use its tongue to attack with, along  
with the nega-energy it shot from its hands. It met every one of their attacks  
blow for blow, wearing them down slowly. It began to drift toward the nursery  
and no matter how hard Prince Darien and Sailor Earth tried to divert its  
attention, it seemed determined to get to the small building.   
  
"NOW!" a familiar voice ordered from an out of sight location. The youma  
lunged forward and fired directly at the nursery, shattering the crystal it was  
made from. Sailor Earth and Prince Darien watched in horror as the small  
structure crumble to the ground smoldering.  
  
Sailor Earth's eyes flashed midnight blue as the rage built up inside her.  
"EARTH VOLCANO OBLITERATION!" she commanded. The ground opened up beneath the  
youma, lava leapt up and grabbed it, dragged it beneath the surface, and  
destroyed it.  
  
Both Sailor Earth and Prince Darien ran to the ruins, but it was too late.  
The children were gone. Sailor Earth spotted a small body lying amongst the  
rubble and quickly made her way to it.  
  
"Katerina? Sweetheart can you hear me. Please, you have to wake. I'm so  
sorry, sweetheart that I couldn't protect you. Come on Kitty, wake up. It's  
going to be all right if you just open your eyes," she cradled her n her lap  
and rocked back and forth. Sailor Earth's heart was broken and Prince Darien  
didn't think it would ever mend. The children were almost her own, and Kitty  
was even his favorite, so full of life and energy. Always trying to bring a  
smile to his face when she saw him.  
  
"Demeter, she's gone, you have to let go," he whispered softly as he  
wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"NO! I can't let it end this way. It'll be OK if she just opens her  
eyes."  
  
"You can't bring her back. No one can. It's just the way of the things.   
Someday we'll understand why this happened."  
  
"What do you mean 'why this happened.' It wasn't supposed to happen. I  
was supposed to protect them. They were my responsibility and I let them die.   
I killed them." She was near hysterics now and Prince Darien wasn't sure what  
to expect next. His sister was a very docile person to say the least, but this  
was too much for her. Suddenly she took a deep breath, gently laid Kitty on  
the ground, and stood with a resolved look on her face.  
  
"Where are you going?" Prince Darien asked, surprised by her sudden calm  
and swift movement.  
  
"To the Moon." 


	13. Chapter 12

"Malachite, I need you to hold down the fort until we get back. You know   
what to tell our parents if they ask you where we went."  
  
"Yes, your highness. We understand completely, just don't be gone too   
long, we can't hold them back forever," Malachite answered as the head of   
Prince Darien's generals.   
  
Zoicite hugged Sailor Earth as they prepared to leave on their   
self-appointed mission. "You take care of yourself, Princess, and if there   
is any trouble you call us and we'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Thanks Zoi, I'll remember that," she replied to her oldest and best   
friend.  
  
"Ready to go, Sis?" Prince Darien questioned.  
  
"Absolutely. Our parents' pride has killed too many people already."   
They joined hands and were about to leave when a voice called out from   
the door. "STOP!"  
  
Both Prince Darien and Sailor Earth were surprised and jumped.   
Persephone ran out the door and up to them. "You weren't thinking of leaving   
without me, were you?" she heaved out from the exertion. It had been a long   
run from the Oracle Room.  
  
"What do you mean? What about what Mother said?" Prince Darien inquired   
suspiciously.  
  
"If I did everything that your Mother told me I'd be a powder puff by now   
with all her primping and preening, and technically I'm not a citizen of   
Earth and therefore am free to go to the Moon Kingdom anytime I please, and   
have done so on occasion. I also told your parents that you were not feeling   
well and were not to be disturbed under any circumstances, even by them. That   
will keep us covered for a couple of hours. Let's get going." The three   
foot long, longhaired, black and brown tabby cat stepped between the   
royals and waited for them to leave very patiently.   
  
They looked at each other and shrugged before shouting "EARTH POWER   
TRANSPORT!" A blue bubble surrounded them and they began to ascend quickly.   
The Generals soon became small dots on the surface below before the Earth   
disappeared.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were approaching the Moon's surface. In the   
distance they could see the Palace, with high walls and even higher trees.   
  
About two feet above the ground the bubble popped, and Prince Darien and   
Sailor Earth fell hard to the ground. "I think we need to work on the   
dismount," Sailor Earth groaned as she stood and rubbed her tail end.  
  
Not far away five girls watched with fascination and wonder. "Who are   
they, and where did they come from?" Princess Lita whispered from her place   
behind a large bush.  
  
"I don't know, but he sure is cute," Princess Serenity replied, louder   
than she intended.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Earth turned toward the voices in the trees.   
  
"What was what?" Prince Darien gave his sister a funny look.   
  
"I heard something over there. Like someone talking of something," she   
motioned toward some trees.  
  
"It was probably just the wind. Now let's go, we have to get to the   
castle," he grabbed her hand and began to drag her up a nearby path.  
  
Princess Rei reached over and smacked Princess Serenity over the head.   
"Loud mouth, you almost got us caught by strangers. Do you have any idea   
what your mother would have done to us if something happened to you,   
especially with the attacks on the Outer Planets over the last couple of   
months? We'd be Moon Crystal dust."  
  
"Well excuse me. They didn't look like they were here to cause trouble.   
There would have been more of them if they were going to attack us."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but you can never be to careful. We need to get back to   
the palace before they do. Let's go." 


	14. Chapter 13

Queen Serenity knew long before her visitors arrived that they   
would be coming. She had known for years what was going to happen, but   
she also knew that anything she tried to do to stop it would be   
unsuccessful. It disappointed her to no end that she would never see   
her daughter marry the handsome young man so full of conviction that   
was at that very moment making history with his landmark trip to the   
Moon. She was even more disappointed by the cause. All because of a   
stupid piece of clear stone she was going to lose the most important   
thing in the Universe to her. Her wonderful, sweet little baby girl   
and all of the other Moon children. It just wasn't fair!  
  
Her thought were interrupted by the excited whispers of the   
princesses making their way to her chambers. A loud, rapid knock came   
and she smiled recognizing it as her Serena's over eager energy.  
  
"Enter," she called to the girls.  
  
"Mother, guess what we just saw."  
  
"Two handsome young people and an enormous cat land in the   
outer gardens?"  
  
"Mom, that's not fair, you cheated with your crystal."  
  
"I know. I already sent a small squadron out to meet them and   
bring them the throne room. Now I want you to go get changed, you know   
the how it goes. Mina go put your hair up like a good Moon Princess,   
and Serena, you let yours down. I will see you at the audience."   
  
"Mom, can't I be me just this once. He's soo cute," the high   
princess whined.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, not this time. Now go get ready. We'll also   
be having dinner in the banquet hall tonight, so I will have the   
servants set out your party dresses before you retire to your room   
this afternoon." The queen patted her daughter's cheek and looked at   
her lovingly. She knew it wouldn't be much longer before she would   
never see her precious face ever again.  
  
She smiled as Serena turned away and began arguing with Mina.   
"Ha, ha Serena. He's all mine," she teased. Serena stuck out her   
tongue and chased her out of the room and could hear them as they ran   
down the corridor.  
  
Luna walked into the room and leapt up on the bed. "What's the   
matter Your Highness?" she asked when she noticed the tortured   
expression.  
  
"It's nothing, Luna. Why don't you go get ready for dinner as   
well. Persephone will be here for dinner and you two will have much to   
talk about. It's been more than ten years since you have seen your   
sister. You should go tell the cook what to make for the three of   
you."  
  
"Yes, your highness. I'll see you in a little while." She   
jumped off the bed and went to do as she was instructed, all the while   
wondering what could make her queen and best friend so depressed. 


	15. Chapter 14

"Darien, this is a really bad idea. What if they catch us   
climbing the wall to get in?"   
  
"Who said anything about us, I'm going to hide in the bushes   
while they take you," he teased.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny. Why aren't you the one up here? You can   
fly."  
  
"We don't want to scare them to bad. Besides, you look better   
scaling a 30 foot wall than I do. If the guards are guys you can   
distract them by showing a little leg."  
  
"Can't you ever be serious, Darien?" she reprimanded.  
  
"I am serious," he replied. Sailor Earth sighed and rolled her   
eyes as she grabbed another handhold and moved a little higher. Darien   
grinned at his corny whit and turned around to keep watch. Not far   
away a group of no more than six foot soldiers marched toward them   
with swords and spears ready.  
  
"Hey, sis, get ready to shake your bootie, the cavalry is   
here," he called up to her.   
  
She turned her head and found that he was correct. She looked   
down and saw twenty feet of stone. "Could you catch me please? It is   
much easier to jump from a flat surface than it is the slide off a   
wall."  
  
"Sure." Darien held out his arms below her position and Sailor   
Earth let go of the wall.  
  
At the same time, the soldiers came up behind Darien. "Put   
your hands in the air," one hissed.  
  
Darien complied, spinning around to face his captors. Sailor   
Earth fell unceremoniously on the ground behind him, hitting her rump   
with a resounding thump.  
  
"OOOOHHHH, I'm never going to sit again. Thanks a lot big   
brother," she complained. A soldier stepped out of formation and   
grabbed her hand, heaving her to her feet. "Thank you so much. Maybe   
chivalry isn't dead."  
  
"Are you all right miss?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'll survive," she replied with a cordial smile.  
  
"All right, that's enough. Put your hands up, too," the   
apparent commander ordered. Sailor Earth did as she was told and the   
guards formed a circle around them as they made their way to the front   
gate.  
  
As they went along people stopped whatever they were doing and   
pointed at the spectacle they made. "I told you it was a bad idea,"   
Sailor Earth muttered. 


	16. Chapter 15

When they reached the throne room Queen Serenity was already   
there waiting.  
  
"What in the name of Celene is going on?" she demanded   
harshly. More harshly than she had ever sounded.  
  
"We found them trying to scale the wall, your highness. I felt   
it necessary to subdue them in such a way," the commander replied with   
confidence.  
  
"Did they pose and threat more serious than trespassing that   
would require public humiliation on a strange planet, because frankly   
Captain, I am appalled by your behavior. I told you they were my   
guests, and they are obviously royalty by the way that they hold   
themselves up, even during your silly little escapade. I should also   
like to point out to you that a senshi, such as the one standing   
there, would be able to blast you to kingdom come in a matter of   
seconds if they chose to. You are dismissed until I see fit to punish   
you."  
  
A red faced Moon captain turned and walked out of the queen's   
presence thoroughly reprimanded.   
  
"Well, children, step forward and present yourselves to the   
court. We are all eager to meet you," Queen Serenity called to them   
gently.   
  
Sailor Earth and Prince Darien approached the throne and bowed   
on one knee, showing the proper respect to a woman of her station.  
  
"Sailor Earth, you may return to your natural state, my court   
intends you no harm," the queen reassured. Whispers filled the room   
when they heard there the strangers were from, none expecting enemies   
of their world to be so bold. Sailor Earth did as she was asked as an   
act of good faith, praying the senshi of the rest of the system did   
not attack her.  
  
Demeter kneeled in Sailor Earth's place seconds later in the   
lavender dress of a courtier and a gilded tiara resting on her head.  
  
"See, that's much better. Now you may introduce yourselves."  
  
Darien spoke first. "We are the royal children of Earth. I am   
Prince Darien, and this is my sister, Princess Demeter. We have come   
to ask your help battling the forces attacking our planet." Darien   
looked up, "But I think you already knew that your highness."  
  
"Very perceptive, prince. Now let me introduce myself and my   
court. I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, an alliance that   
includes every planet in our solar system except your own. These are   
the princesses and senshi of the inner planets," she indicated Lita,   
Rei, and Ami, standing to the side of the platform her throne sat on.   
A few people stood behind them, but Darien could not see them. "And   
this in my daughter, Princess Serenity, a direct descendant of the   
Goddess Celene of the Moon."  
  
A lovely young woman stepped from behind a curtain. Her hair was in   
two ponytails with balls of hair at the base of each one, identical to   
the queen's. Demeter had yet to look up from her bow, but had been   
scanning the feet of everyone in her view. The planet princesses all   
wore slippers the same color as their dresses, except the moon   
princess. Her shoes were gold, the color of Venus. A pair of shoes   
behind the senshi caught her eye, they were exactly the same as the   
queen, a beautiful metallic silver, and she had no doubt they had real   
silver woven into the material.  
  
As Darien began to bow to the 'princess' Demeter nudged him   
with her elbow. He turned his head slightly and saw her shake her head, then   
indicate the girl standing behind the senshi with a slight nod in her   
direction. Darien took the hint and approached the perplexed ladies in   
waiting. He dropped to one knee before Serena and kissed her hand.  
  
"Your highness, it is very nice to make your acquaintance," he   
said. Gasps of shock filled the air. Serena looked up at her mother,   
wondering if she should try to carry on the charade or fess up.  
  
"Bravo, Prince Darien. How ever did you figure out our   
falsehood?" the queen questioned with a broad smile.  
  
Demeter finally stood and spoke for the first time since she   
arrived. "Next time you use a decoy they probably should trade shoes."   
Both girls looked at their feet and blushed.  
  
Darien looked up at Serena for the first time just when   
she blushed and sucked in a breath. She was the most beautiful thing   
he had ever seen. They locked eyes and Darien lost track of everything   
going on around him.  
  
"Darien!" a sharp voice pulled him out of his stupor.  
  
"Huh," he looked around.  
  
"The queen was speaking to you," Demeter told him.  
  
He looked at her from his position, still on one knee.  
  
"You may stand up now, Prince," she told him with a smile. He   
stood slowly and faced her. "And let go of my daughter's hand," she   
instructed as if he were a child. He dropped her hand with a deep   
blush of his own. "Dinner will be in an hour. Lita and Rei will show   
you to your chambers so you can freshen up. Your cat," she pointed to   
the so far unnoticed feline sitting next to Luna and Artemis twitching   
her tail, "I would like to talk to. You are dismissed."   
  
Everyone bowed one last time before going their own ways. Ami, Mina,   
and Serena went through a door to the right of the throne platform,   
while the Earth royals followed Rei and Lita down the passage to the   
left and the queen went through the curtain behind her throne with the   
three cats in tow. 


End file.
